


The Princess

by picklemaddierix



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Post-Third Impact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklemaddierix/pseuds/picklemaddierix
Summary: In an unspecified amount of time in the wake of Third Impact, a freshly-returned boy is told about what happened to his world.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the events of End of Evangelion. All events depicted in the first 24 episodes of the show and the film End of Evangelion should be considered canon. At the date of publication,this work should not be considered in-canon with anything else I have published.
> 
> This is technically the beginning of a story I thought of. It's far too ambitious to start right now(especially when I already have 2 longish projects going on now), however, I thought of an opening scene and I needed it to exist. I hope you enjoy reading it and let me know if you want to hear more

“So, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Soshi Amagi , an unathletic teenager with a buzz cut and tired eyes, way sitting up in a room roughly the size of a high school gymnasium. The room was filled with similar cots, but they were all barren, save for one near the corner that was occupied by a ragged-looking old man. The ceiling was rough and filled with cracks, and the only light source was three large lamps that stood in all but one of the corners. Above him stood a girl appearing to be roughly the same age. She wore what looked like a well-worn school uniform and had her brown hair tied into pigtails with pink bows. She had a kind smile and was swaying back and forth on her feet, as if she was too excited to stand still.

“You mean when I was in the water?” his voice sounded like he had just woken up

“No! Sorry. I meant in your old life. In the before times.”

Soshi frowned at the phrase ‘before time.’” I was watching anime with my brother. I don’t even remember which one was on when it happened. That was the last thing I was doing before the, I don’t know, I think it was an earthquake? My whole apartment building was collapsing, the roof had split in half. I don’t…even know what happened to anyone else. I didn’t have time to care. It’s…weird. The last thing I remember seeing, well, this girl from my math class, she was uhh….” Soshi got quiet. “She was kissing me…”

“OH my god! That is SO weird!” The girl pushed him on the shoulder, as if they were already friends. “So many people have said that. That they see their true loves. Or like, a crush. People used to say that you’d see your life flash before your eyes when you die, but it turns out, you actually see the person you love most.”

“I didn’t say I loved her…” Soshi took a drink from a bottle filled with a pink liquid. “Wait, I was…dead?”

“Yepp! Well, it’s complicated. We’ll start from the beginning. You know The Second Impact, right?”

“Of course. The asteroid strike that…”

“Ugh! No! I always forget you before-timers were fed that lie. It’s not right. People should know their own history.” It was the first time Soshi had seen the girl frown. She quickly corrected herself. “No, The Second Impact was the first angel attack. It’s name was Adam. It did a lot of damage: it killed all life on the South Pole, it raised the sea levels, it caused a whole lot of people to die. Ultimately I think half of the population. Like, in the world! But we beat it, somehow. N2’d it probably. The people founded NERV, a secret angel-fighting organization, and they built the Evangelions, these big, scary robots with sharp teeth. They’re really cool! Does any of this ring a bell?”

“Besides Second Impact, I think the government tried to keep everything as secret as they could, so there were a lot of rumors, but we all knew about the monsters. I even saw an angel once, like a giant weird spider thing.”

“Oh! That’s a good one! But I’m getting ahead of myself. Only teenagers could pilot an Evangelion. It’s cuz you need to be pure of heart to do it. There were three pilots. The First Child was Rei Ayanami, pilot of Evangelion Unit-00. She was quiet, but also gentle and kind, a pure soul and a friend to all. The Second Child was Asuka Langley Soryu, a fearsome warrior. She piloted Unit-02, my favorite, that one is red, it’s really cool. She was the greatest of all the EVA pilots: she would never back down from a fight, and never, ever, lose.” The girl did a couple of punches for emphasis. She would be doing a lot of motions through the rest of this.”And The Third Child, the pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, was the bravest of them all, Shinji Ikari. He would always stand by the people he cared about. You never had to fear if you had Shinji on your side. Together, the three of them would protect the world from the angels. They became best friends, and went on all sorts of adventures together. Like this one time, a giant floating cube thing was attacking the city. It had a super-powerful laser attack, and the most powerful AT-field anyone had ever seen! So what they did was, they got a giant sniper rifle, and took it out from the other side of the city. Except, the angel’s AT-field was so powerful, they had to shut down the power in all of Japan for twelve whole days, just to pierce it. Shinji had all of Japan running through his hands, and he only had one chance to take his shot, but he pulled it off. And another time, Asuka was fighting this giant fish thing in the ocean, and she grabbed an aircraft carrier―that’s like a big war ship, with lots of guns― and shoved it in it’s mouth, and had all their guns go off at once and blew it up! And then one time―well, I could go on. The point is, they had all sorts of cool adventures, and eventually all the angels were killed and it looked like they had saved the world.”

“Except! That’s not what happened. You see, there was this evil organization, called Seele, and it was lead by none other than than Gendo Ikari. That’s right, Shinji’s own dad! They wanted to cause something called Human Instrumentality, that would merge all of humanity into one gross mass of souls, so that nobody would have their own thoughts or feelings or anything! It sounds awful! No offense, of course. Gendo kidnapped Rei, and was going to force her to merge with the remains of Adam and end the whole world. So Shinji and Asuka went to rescue her, of course. Seele launched a whole bunch of Evas, like twenty of them, they were like these scary white bird things. Shinji and Asuka fought bravely ,side by side as always. I bet they did some of their synchronized dance attacks too. The battle went on for hours, and Shinji and Asuka gave it everything they got, but, sadly, they failed. The evil Evas had this weapon called the Lance Of Longinus, like a big red spear, one of the only things in the world that can break an AT-field. It went through the chests of both Evas in one deadly thrust, piercing their hearts at once. They died at the exact same time.” For a second the girl’s cheerful attitude was broken, and it looked like she was about to start crying.

She corrected herself. “So anyway, Seele won, Rei was forced to absorb Adam, she became huge and merged all of the souls on the planet into one weird blob. It looked as though all hope was lost. But! There’s one thing I haven’t mentioned yet. You see, Shinji and Asuka were madly in love with each other! And they didn’t even know that the other felt the same way! Yet, somehow, when Shinji was deep in the ooze, he held on to that. He knew he loved Asuka, and that he had to be with her again. So, somehow, Shinji did something that was supposed to be impossible. He broke the Anti-AT-field that surrounded the entire planet, and reformed his body! He awoke in a world that was completely destroyed, but he knew it was worth it, if he had even a tiny chance to see her. And sure enough! Somehow, Asuka knew that the boy she loved was missing. So she reformed herself too! Shinji saw her lying on the beach, he instantly recognized her red plugsuit. He ran to her, and without saying a word, they kissed right there, in front of the giant head of their dearly departed friend Rei. Most would give up hope, being all alone in a world like that. But Shinji and Asuka knew, that anywhere can be paradise as long as they had each other. Other people started to reemerge, a lot of their old friends came first, and they were all able to work together and build the glorious city of Soryu-2. God, can you even imagine? They loved each other so much that they literally brought humanity back from extinction! Shinji Ikari, the First Father! Asuka Langley Soryu, the first mother! It’s the greatest love story of all time!” She was jumping up and down multiple times a sentence from excitement at this point.

“What was that you said…about the world being destroyed…”

“But wait! I haven’t even mentioned the best part! Guess who The First Child was?”

“Um….that was Raine, right?”

“No, dummy!” She punched him on the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt. “The First Child of the new world! The First Child A.A!”

".……”

She was leaning back and forth at an alarming speed now. “Do you remember what I said my name was?”

“I don’t think you mentioned it, actually…”

“Well, Soshi, allow me to introduce myself. My name Is Yui!” She did a twirl, “Soryu!” another twirl “Ikari!” Yui held her arms up in a pose, as if waiting for applause.

“...Nice to meet you.”

“Ugh, dummy, weren’t you paying attention! That’s me! Shinji’s my dad! Asuka’s my mom! I’m the child of the two greatest heroes of all time!” 

“Wait, really?” For the first time Soshi seemed to have a genuine interest in the story. “So you’re like a celebrity?”

“Yepp! I’m basically the princess of the whole world! I mean, I’m not actually a princess. Mom and Dad aren’t queen and king, The Commander handles some of the governing but I think it mostly gets taken care of by The Book Of Life at this point. The Princess is just a fun nickname. You can call me that, if you want. I mean, most people do.”

“Wow, what’s that like? Being the daughter of the most famous couple ever?”

“Oh, it’s great. I mean, I’m still just a regular girl, mostly.Our place really isn’t that nice, although my friends like to exaggerate. Daddy’s really sweet, just the nicest guy, he can get on my nerves sometimes, but he loves me a lot. We never fight, unlike the rest of my friends that have parents. I’m a really lucky girl.”

Akira was surprise that Yui had finished. “What about your mom?”

“Oh, she’s pretty great. She’s the captain of Lazarus-04, its a ship made of old angel parts. Remember the cube I told you about? That’s the base. It’s a really cool ship. I’m sure she’s gotta be pretty great if she’s in charge of that.”

“Do you…not know her?”

“What? Of course I know her! I know lots about her. Dad talks about her a lot. Sometimes he gets sick of me asking, I can tell, but he doesn’t really like saying no to me. I’m just really lucky that way. And I learned a lot from all of dad’s old friends. And it’s not like I’ve never met her before! Of course I have! She has a very strong presence, I bet the angels were terrified of her. She was always so surprised to see me, she never even knew what to say. I mean, she’s said a few things, but like I said, she was really surprised, so it basically doesn’t count.I’m sure we’re going to talk a lot when she comes back. I can’t wait to ask her about all her adventures, I’m sure she has a whole bunch of new ones that dad doesn’t even know about. I bet she’ll have all sorts of funny stories about my dad. And I’m sure she’ll have all sorts of questions for me, too! Of course she’ll want to know about me. She is my mommy, after all. Gosh, I just can’t wait.”

Akira couldn’t take his eyes off the grinning girl that was standing before him. Her smile had somehow gotten more wide. “I’m…really sorry.”

She made a confused face. “What for? Weren’t you paying attention? I’m the luckiest girl in the whole world.” She smiled.


End file.
